


Eyes on Ices

by Ochie94



Series: Hansol Pairing [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bottom Choi Hansol | Vernon, Hansol Pairing, Hansol is my bias you can't say otherwise, I NEED BETA READER, Innuendo, M/M, Not Beta Read, Popsicle, Top Jeon Wonwoo, Top Kim Mingyu, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Uri Maknae Hansollie, bottom hansol, bottom hansol vernon chwe, bottom vernon, mention of other members, surprise pairing at the end, was it even a surprise?, you know what to do with popsicle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochie94/pseuds/Ochie94
Summary: Wonwoo watched Hansol devoured the popsicle, how the popsicle disappeared into his mouth, how those lips wrapped themselves fitly around icy sweetness andhow his tongue darted out to lap up the melting ice."Hyung?" Mingyu's voice brought Wonwoo out of his reveries. The simple smile on the younger member's face made Wonwoo felt like he was a kid with his hand inside a cookie jar his mommy not allowing him to eat.





	Eyes on Ices

**Author's Note:**

> My head was blank.... I wonder why I wrote this in the first place..... TT
> 
> I actually want to attach this certain pic/gif where Soonyoung-Hansol-Wonwoo captured in one pic, all holding popsicle..  
> but I can't find it when I'm about to post this fic... :(
> 
> EDIT September 1, 2017 : I don't know why TAT but I can't attach this in the story, but here's the link to the gif I mention about.  
> credit to Rnsbv13 for finding this  
> http://chuantu.biz/t6/30/1504201648x2890202600.gif

During the rest between practice, Seungcheol and Jeonghan bought Popsicle for everyone because it was very hot summer day and everyone got delighted by the kind offer from their hyung.

As everyone enjoyed the rest and Popsicle, Wonwoo's eyes wandered aimlessly to find people he could mess until his eyes found Hansol standing in front of Seungkwan who seemed to tell exciting story to Hansol who enjoyed the yellow Popsicle in his hand.

As Hansol listened carefully to whatever Seungkwan told him, Wonwoo watched Hansol devoured the popsicle, how the popsicle disappeared into his mouth, how those lips wrapped themselves fitly around icy sweetness and how his tongue darted out to lap up the melting ice.

Gulping down the sudden need of seeing the focus of his attention somewhere else, _preferably between his legs_ , Wonwoo stilled himself to brush away the lewd thought about Hansol which he failed miserably as his gaze didn’t want to be separated from Hansol’s lips and the popsicle.

"Hyung?" Mingyu's voice brought Wonwoo out of his reveries. The simple smile on the younger member's face made Wonwoo felt like he was a kid with his hand inside a cookie jar his mommy not allowing him to eat.

Clearing his throat, Wonwoo looked back at his own popsicle which he had abandoned since a while ago. Pretending to enjoy the cold grape flavoured treats, Wonwoo responded with not much interest, “What?”

Sitting beside Wonwoo, Mingyu grinned curiously and asked what Wonwoo was doing with his intense stare which might start a fire if he continued.

When the older didn't reply, Mingyu tried to replicate his hyung’s stare. Looking back and forth between Wonwoo and the rest of the room, Mingyu found out that Wonwoo had been staring at their unit’s maknae. “Hansol?” He asked with a voice so low that was almost a whisper.

Seeing how Wonwoo’s eyes flickered to Hansol before moving away, Mingyu knew that his guess was right. “What were you thinking when staring at him? You looked like you could eat him, hyung...”

Clearing his throat, Wonwoo looked like a deer caught in spotlight. “Well…” He started, knowing he had no way out when he saw the I-know-what-you-did smirk which suddenly appeared on Mingyu’s lips. “Maybe I am…”

A pause seemed to bestow upon them when no one moved until the older slumped back onto the couch and muttered. “Damn popsicle.”

Laugh filtered from Mingyu's smirk-like-grin as he too leaned back on the couch. He drew his gaze toward certain popsicle currently devoured by one of their maknaes.

“It’s really enticing, though.” He supplied the growing silence on the couch, whilst his dark brown eyes capture every single movement of Hansol’s tongue lapping up the melting ice.

Leaning away from the comfort the couch offered to his back, the older said a bit troubled. “That's the problem.” Devouring the ice treat in his hand which had started to melt fast, Wonwoo continued. “It’s so enticing that it sends disturbing image to my mind.”

Beside him, the taller nodded in understanding. “Yeah..” He offered his agreement shortly, “You can't help but thinking about _that_.”

“Placed between _that_ and he… _You know_ …”

“I wonder what his expression might be look like….”

“Maybe a shy look with tentative move?”

“He will be blushing a lot.” Mingyu commented, remember the youngest rapper as someone who blushed a lot whenever their conversation took a turn toward something _sensual_.

The two continued to give out their opinions about how their lovely maknae would give them a little help with his luscious lips until Soonyoung approached them with wide grin asking what they were talking about so seriously that they didn't notice the popsicles in their hand was melting.

Both Mingyu and Wonwoo, surprised, tried to divert the subject by dumbly evading the answer. “Ah it was nothing..” They said busying themselves with the popsicles.

Unfortunately for them, Soonyoung who actually had been listening to them discussing about the matter decide to roast the two by saying. “Don’t you think that talking lewd things about your lovely cute maknae is inappropriate?”

“Wha- Hyung.. what are you talking?” Mingyu, completely caught, stuttered the meaningless retaliation at the ever grinning dancer.

Still grinning mischievously at the two rappers, Soonyoung slipped in between the two to sit on the sofa. “Come on! Let’s be honest~ You two talked about Uri Hansollie in Lewd conversation, right? I happened to overhear you two just moment ago and you kept looking at him.”

This time, sure that they were completely caught red handed, both members of hip hop unit gave up on hiding their little conversation of lewd from the performance unit’s leader. “Right.” Wonwoo said first, followed by Mingyu’s worried question. “You won’t tell Hansol about it, right?”

Chuckling at the two, Soonyoung placed his arms around the two’s shoulder to pull them closer to his sides. “Nah. No worries. I'm actually about to join in your conversation.” The so called Star said with curiosity outlined his playfully grinning face.

The two looked at each other, nodding or shrugging their shoulder then waited for the so called Star to say anything.

“I think, Hansol won't be embarrassed too much.” Soonyoung started confidently, and when he found look of disagreement, he added. “You need to remember that he always does what he need to do. And I think if he is willing, he can do anything. Well, he might start timidly, but eventually, his moves will turn calm and confident. Daring even.”

“That sounds somewhat true.”

“He has playful tongue with his rap; he will give the best blow. And I can completely agree with you about the blush. He will blush throughout the session.

Imagine he kneels in front of you, between your legs. He looks up at you with his hair framing his face and its tip brushes your skin feather light, blush adorns his handsome face with his luscious lips wrap around our dick. It will be hot and wet inside his mouth and you can feel each stroke and flick of his tongue. As it goes, the heat will rise; he starts moaning and maybe touches himself too. With each moan your tip of dick will be able to feel the vibration from the back of his throat and you can't help but moan or groan along with him. Then, once he feels confident enough, he will take more, sucking hard….”

Stopping when a pair of groans came from his sides, Soonyoung looked at the two rappers who tried to shoo away their little problem _._

“Damn.. That's too explicit.” Wonwoo started. “It affects me like ….boom.”

“Hyung, how could you get that image? So detailed. As if you had seen it before.” Mingyu said, no more playful smile as he hid himself.

“Well, that's maybe because I indeed had seen it and experienced it..” The performance team leader said easily with his smile.

“WHAT?!?!” Both rappers shouted aloud at Soonyoung’s answer. Surprise not hidden from their expression as they stared at him.

“What's up?” Seungcheol asked them from across the room, the shout had gained everyone's attention to them. Even the object of their imagination stared questioningly at them with his popsicle between his lips. _Damn, the image._

Knowing the two were still affected by his words, Soonyoung answered with his usual light tone. “Nothing nothing.” He said with his smile still intact, making the others thought that it was really nothing and went back to their own activities before the shout.

Still with his carefree smile, Soonyoung looked at the two rappers again. “So?”

Mingyu was the first to react with disbelief. “What? How? When?” He asked not able yet to compose complete sentence as he was still surprised by it.

Once again, draping his arms across the two’s shoulders to pull them closer, Soonyoung explained slowly. “Let me tell you the truth. I've been dating _Uri_ Hansollie since like long time ago. And it's not surprise if he gives his boyfriend a blow, right?”

“So.. Whenever you disappear with Hansol… and come back… you were….” Wonwoo looked at the other cautiously, but the dancer only smiled almost _innocently_.

“Of course not. What do you think we are? Rabbit?”

When the other two didn't respond, Soonyoung started his defiance. “I can accept the fact that my boyfriend is very handsome and tempting that you see him as material for your wet dream. But…”

The too calm smile on the unit leader’s face gave some sort of eerie feeling on the two rappers. _Is he always that scary?_ They thought nervously.

Tightening his hold on the two tall rappers’ shoulder, Soonyoung continued with darkening smile. “..I will really appreciate it if you don't do that anymore. I'm sure your fans will be upset when they know their idol didn't get any line or not in the centre for our next comeback.”

Feeling the bone breaking hold and the indirect threat coming from the other, both rappers hurriedly nodded their heads and replied obediently. “Of course.. We won't do that again...”

Still keeping his sharp gaze on them after a while, Soonyoung scrutinized the two figures carefully before smiling happily again, patting the stiff shoulders. “Good. Now, I'll leave you to your own popsicles. It has melted a lot.”

Standing up from the sofa, Soonyoung made his way toward oblivious Hansol who was still listening to Seungkwan endless stories. Well, Hansol had left him alone since that morning, time to get some of his adorable attention back to him.

Meanwhile, still nailed on the sofa, Mingyu and Wonwoo watched the dancer approached his boyfriend and the maknae of vocal team before he wrapped his arms around the youngest rapper.

“Hansollie… Let me taste your popsicle.. I'll let you have _mine_ later.” The older said as he rested his head on Hansol’s shoulder.

“Huh? What do you mean hyung?” It was Seungkwan who sounded somewhat disappointed; he had finished his popsicle and currently was biting the tip of the stick. “Haven’t you finished your popsicle already? You can't offer it to Hansol anymore.”

Hearing it, Soonyoung looked at the singer, grinning widely as he answered with a laugh. “Hahaha.. You catch me Seungkwannie.”

Still the observant one, Seungkwan added. “Beside, didn't you get the same flavour as Hansol? Why do you want to taste it?”

“Maybe I just want to have more.”

“If you want more, go ask Seungcheol hyung..”

Listening from the sidelines, Wonwoo and Mingyu watched how Soonyoung’s hands lingered on Hansol’s hips longer than necessary to be any types of skinship between friends, and also how Hansol blushed red and redder at the innuendos sputtered by Soonyoung.

With wide eyed, they thought in disbelief aloud at the back of their mind. _What?_

**Author's Note:**

> I might or might not start a series, titled "Uri Maknae Hansollie"  
> different from "Hansol & Music", UMH will focus only on Hip Hop Unit OT4.. (With Bottom!Hansol of course... Yes. Bottom... there will be some smoothies -which I hope I could write well- ~~)  
> Let's see whether I can post it or not~~~
> 
> EDIT September 1, 2017 :  
> the UMH series has started since months ago, check the 'previous work' or 'Hansol Pairing' button below for it


End file.
